Motley
by Narcissa Raie
Summary: Just a whole bunch of songfics with no significant meaning to each other. Mostly DG, but there are a few solo pieces of random characters.
1. The General

A/N: These chapters are going to have nothing really to do with each other, just random Harry Potter stuff, tied in with some really great music. If you've never heard these songs, you should definitely look them up. My music taste is fantastic :

The General

The ending of the war was near, and it had been quite a rough twenty years, filled with blood, sweat, and tears.

_There was a decorated general with a heart of gold that likened him to all the stories he told_

Harry had been there for it all.

_Of past battles won and lost, and legends of old_

_A seasoned veteran in his own time_

He fought every battle with all of his power.

_On the battlefield, he gained respectful fame_

_With many metals of bravery and stripes to his name_

He stayed strong through it all, and even when he was feeling low he never showed it.

_He grew a beard as soon as he could to cover the scars on his face_

_And always urged his men on_

But on an especially cold evening he scouted ahead on his own to prepare for the nest morning's battle.

_But on the eve of a great battle_

_With the infantry in dream_

His opponents for the next morning were more barbaric than he remembered. The Dark Lord had gone to his last resorts, sensing that he was losing. Although he didn't trust the giants, Voldemort had resorted to throwing them into the battlefield. Harry could not believe what he saw.

_The old general tossed in his sleep_

_And wrestled with its meaning_

He knew the odds of winning this battle were slim, and he was not about to sentence his men to their deaths.

_He awoke from the night_

_Just to tell what he had seen_

_And walked slowly out of his tent_

His faithful soldiers stood in lines, waiting for him to emerge. They'd never looked prouder than when they knew they were about to fight for the good of all wizards, with Harry Potter leading their way.

_All the men held tall, with their chests in the air_

_With courage in their blood and a fire in their stare_

Harry breathed deeply; the air was damp with the early morning dew and dawn was barely breaking.

_It was a grey morning and they all wondered how they would fare_

"Lads, I have something to tell you. I'm going to have to send you all home to your families…"

_Until the old general told them to go home_

_He said_

"You see…

_I have seen the others_

_And I have discovered_

_That this fight is not worth fighting._"

Trying to explain himself further, he continued…

"_And I have seen their mothers_

_And I will no other_

_To follow me where I'm going_"

He urged them to leave and he gave them their orders.

"_Take your showers, shine your shoes_

_You got no time to lose_

_You are young men you must be living._"

And repeated,

"_Take your showers, shine your shoes_

_You got no time to lose_

_You are young men you must be living._"

Then he said, gently,

"_Go now, you are forgiven_."

The proud men grew uncomfortable, and continued to stare blankly.

_But the men stood fast with their guns on their shoulders _

_Not knowing what to do with the contradicting orders_

Harry assured them he did not intend on deserting himself, but he insisted they should.

_The general said he would do his own duty out would extend it no further_

_The men could go as they pleased_

The men continued to stare, but their minds were in deep thought. Harry could see them considering through their young eyes.

_Not a man moved_

_Their eyes gazed straight ahead_

Silently, they all came to their decisions.

_Till one by one they stepped back and not a word was said_

Harry was soon left alone with just his thoughts and the empty tents.

_And the old general was left with his own words echoing in his head_

He combed back his hair and tucked his wand into his belt. He gazed into the mirror, adjusting his robes.

_He then prepared to fight_

As he left his tent, marching alone towards the battlefield, he started to hum…

_I have seen the others_

_And I have discovered_

_That this fight is not worth fighting_

_And I have seen their mothers_

_And I will no other_

_To follow me where I'm going_

_Take your showers, shine your shoes_

_You got no time to lose_

_You are young men you must be living_

_Take your showers, shine your shoes_

_You got no time to lose_

_You are young men you must be living_

He took one last look back to the empty camp and whispered to himself,

_Go now, you are forgiven…_

A/N: This is the song The General by Dispatch. It's fantastic. Review it up people!!


	2. Situations

**A/N**: "Situations" by Escape the Fate. It is forever epic.

Situations

He could still smell her in his hair and on his skin

He could still smell her in his hair and on his skin. Their families had been fighting for centuries, but when they were together, it never mattered.

_Situations are irrelevant now_

They both agreed that no one could ever know what they did after-hours. But, every once in a while, he'd make sure to "accidentally" brush her leg, or even wink at her across the room.

_She loves the way that I tease_

Without even touching him, she left him breathless.

_I love the way that she breathes_

Their affair seemed to be random, but he'd been watching her for years. They both stayed back at the castle one Hogsmead weekend, and found themselves in the library, together, completely alone.

_I touched her ooh she touched my ahhh, it was the craziest thing_

She told him that that was all it could ever be, she could not and would not ever love him.

_I love the girls who hate to love, because they're just like me_

When all of that was agreed and settled, the two went up to the Slytherin dorms, straight-away to his bedroom.

_A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her thigh_

Draco could barely believe what was going on, was actually going on. Ginny was nothing like he'd expected her to be.

_She licked her lips and pulled my hair, I fall in love for a night_

It went on as such for the rest of the night until he passed out, completely exhausted.

_She can't behave, and I'm just a slave_

And when he woke up, he was alone. He wouldn't have even believed it all happened, but there was one strand of red hair shimmering on his pillow.

_Don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes_

He searched the castle for her, and finally found her, reading under the shade of a tree near the lake. She was alone, and looked so beautiful stretched out on the grass, the wind playing with her hair, a slight smile across her light pink lips. He jogged up to her and asked her about last night. "Why did you leave?"

_Darling, what is going on_

She looked up at him; one eyebrow raised and responded, "What the hell are you going on about Malfoy?"

_Honestly that never happened_

"Ginny, what are you trying to do?"

_Lying is your favorite passion_

"Look Malfoy, this doesn't change anything. We're from different worlds. End of story." She pointed up, and he followed her gaze. She was pointing to Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy.

_Leave me, go where you belong_

_Higher heels and lipstick napkins_

_Dying is your latest fashion_

So he tried to get back to his world, but his mind was always on her.

_The frustration is a regular thing_

He snapped at everyone around him, but that wasn't much different than the Malfoy they were used to anyway.

_I hate the ones who love to hate because they're just like me_

The next Hogsmead weekend, he stayed behind yet again. And she found him.

_A certain girl she took her hand and put it in my lap_

"_It's way too_ good," _she said_ "_Once you have me you will never go back_."

They went to his bedroom, yet again.

_She can't behave, and I'm just a slave_

And, yet again, when he woke up, it was almost like she never was there.

_Don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes_

Their affair just continued in the same fashion. Secret agreements, not another soul knowing what was going on between them.

_Darling, what is going on_

_Honestly that never happened_

Their lives and their feelings were kept hidden.

_Lying is your favorite passion_

Even if they could allow themselves to love each other, their friends would never understand.

_Leave me, go where you belong_

_Higher heels and lipstick napkins_

_Dying is your latest fashion_

They were alone again, in a broom closet on the fourth floor, pressed against each other. She whispered in his ear, "_I know you love to resist, and all it takes is a kiss…_"

He replied, just as quietly, "_And you just love to hate me._"

He felt her smiling against his neck in the darkness, "_You know you love all the lies, so don't act surprised, that I just love to hate you_."

He roughly shoved her against the wall of the broom closet, and kissed her hard on the lips. She squealed in delight, and kissed him back just as roughly.

_I kissed your lips you pulled my hair it was the craziest thing…_

In that moment, he knew he loved her.

_I love the girls who love to hate…_


	3. Lover I Don't have to Love

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ginny, or Draco. Or Bright Eyes [although I'd love to], or many other things in this story.

**A/N: **Lover I Don't Have to Love, by Bright Eyes. Utterly fabulous.

**Lover I Don't Have to Love**

Ginny was drunk, and mind-numbingly bored. As a high-ranking employee of the Ministry, she was forced to go to these silly banquets. It might have been the liquor thinking for her, but she was almost positive she could feel a pair of eyes on her. It made her feel very warm, like she needed some fresh air. Or another drink.

_I picked you out of a crowd_

She was then tapped on the shoulder, and she may jumped about twelve meters in the air. She swung around, only to see Draco Malfoy, who whispered something beautiful and complimentary. As per usual, he looked dashingly handsome.

_And talked to you, said I liked your shoes_

Without another word, just a wink, he grabbed her hand, and she followed willingly.

_You said thanks, can I follow you?_

He led her up the stairs, she was almost positive she knew where he was taking her.

_So it's up the stairs_

_And out of view_

_No prying eyes_

Instead of a bedroom, as expected, she was taken to a balcony. She wasn't sure if she was disappointed or relieved. He pulled out a bottle of wine. Definitely relieved.

_I poured some wine_

He asked how she'd been. He wanted to know more about her life. She just wanted to know what time it was.

_I asked your name, you asked the time_

A couple of hours went by. Ginny drinking, Draco kissing her neck. Two o'clock in the morning. The party was ending. Draco grabbed Ginny's hand again. They apparated somewhere dark, a little cold for a girl wearing only a party dress, perhaps they were outside?

_Now it's two o'clock_

_The club is closed, we're up the block_

Unable to control herself anymore, she pushed him against a wall, kissing him hard on the mouth. His hands everywhere. Her hands everywhere.

_Your hands on me_

_I'm pressing hard against your jeans_

"Ginny…" he said breathlessly.

"I don't care," she snapped, pushing him against the wall, and kissing him with great fervor.

_Your tongue in my mouth_

_Trying to keep the words from coming out_

_You didn't care to know_

_Who else may have been you before_

She stopped, stared into to his eyes and said, "_I want a lover I don't have to love._"

He replied, "_I want a girl who's to sad to give a fuck._"

She glanced around, looking for another bottle, for anything, "_Where's the kid with the chemicals? I thought he said to meet me here but I'm not sure._"

He grabbed her face, staring at her, so she'd be able to see the laughter in his eyes. "_I've got the money if you've got the time._"

_You said it feels good_

_I said I'll give it a try_

She bit him. Hard.

_Then my mind went dark_

Looking around for her broom, she revived him, asked him to help look. He decided to search at their level of intoxication was futile.

_We both forgot where your car was parked_

_Let's just take the train_

_I'll meet up with the band in the morning_

He tried holding her hand again as they began walking, and kissed the top of her head. She looked almost-happy, and he wasn't sure if she was faking liking him, or trying to mask how much she actually did.

_Bad actors, with bad habits_

_Some sad singers_

_They just play tragic_

The sun was starting to rise. Ginny's roommate was probably very curious as to her whereabouts.

_And the phone's ringing_

_And the van's leaving_

She and Draco ducked into another alley.

_Let's just keep touching_

_Let's just keep singing_

She collapsed to the ground, pulling him down with her. She gently put her lips up to his ear, and whispered, "_I want a lover I don't have to love. I want a boy who's so drunk he doesn't talk. Where's the kid with the chemicals? I got a hunger I just can't seem to get full. I need some meaning I can memorize. The kind I have always seems to slip my mind. But you… but you… write such pretty words_," her voice harder now, "_But life's no storybook. Love's an excuse to get hurt. And to hurt._"

He turned to her, their faces merely a few centimeters away, their noses nearly touching. He whispered back, "_Do you like to hurt?_"

Not dropping her gaze she responded, "_I do… I do…_"

Holding her face between his hands, he seemed to be looking through her. His piercing grey-blue eyes. The color of the sky right before a huge storm. Looking into her nearly golden-honey colored ones. Silver and gold. He replied smoothly, never missing a beat, "_Then hurt me._"

**A/N: **Finally, an update of some kind. Review?


	4. Love Story

A/N: Love Story, by Taylor Swift. Not really by style, but it is my guilty pleasure song, and I think it's adorable. Don't judge me.

**Love Story**

All she could think about was a boy. A boy she shouldn't think about, but had known for her whole life, and had loved for most of it.

_We were both young when I first saw you._

She remembered the exact moment she realized her feelings. She remembered how clean air smelled, and although she knew it should be cold, it was charmed to be as warm as just another summer day.

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_

She left Neville on the dance floor to go outside and get some air.

_I'm standing there on the balcony in summer air._

Everything at the Yule Ball was beautiful. Everyone made the extra effort the look amazing, whether they wanted to admit it or not, and it showed. Even the ballroom seemed to shimmer.

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._

Suddenly, the door opened, and she wasn't alone. She turned; surprised at whom she saw, and even more surprised that he didn't turn and leave.

_See you make your way through the crowd_

"Hey, Weaselette."

_And say hello;_

He had been her first kiss. If only she had known what that would be the beginning of.

_Little did I know_

They had begun to owl each other, and would sneak off together; sometimes just to talk, and sometimes for more. They both wanted to make it public, but they both knew it would ruin everything. Their friends, their families, they would ruin everything. And, eventually, they did.

_That you were Romeo;_

Her 16th birthday, in the early hours of the morning, she heard a tapping on her window.

_You were throwing pebbles,_

She looked out, quietly creeped down the stairs, slowly shut the door, and jumped into his arms. He wished her a Happy Birthday, and gave her his present; a white gold locket. There were no pictures inside, simply a "G" engraved on the left, and a "D" engraved on the right. She thanked him and kissed him passionately, with all of the feelings she had left in her heart, just like every other time she felt her lips against his. She heard a door slam, and felt herself being ripped away from her lover.

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_

As she watched him run, fleeing from the furiously red face of her father, she felt her world crumbling.

_And I was crying on the staircase, begging you "Please don't go."_

She wrote letter after letter, mostly saying the same thing.

_And I said,_

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

Finally, he agreed to meet her in their favorite spot. There was an open area in the forest near her house, where the grass was soft, and flowers were abundant.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

She'd made some excuse to get out of the house, and as soon as she knew she was out of earshot, she ran.

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew._

They embraced for the first time in months, neither opening their eyes nor letting go. Just breathing in each other and pretending they were the only ones in the world.

_So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while_

"We can't do this anymore…" he started.

'_Cause you were Romeo,_

"Please, not now…" she replied, her voice breaking.

_I was the scarlet letter_

"Our families… this will never work…" he explained.

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet,"_

"We can make it work, Draco…"

_But you were everything to me; I was begging you "Please don't go,"_

But he was gone. She fell to the ground that she had become so familiar with, and sobbed until her heart ached.

_And I said,_

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

Over the next few weeks, she barely spoke to anyone. Her family and friends were constantly telling her it was just puppy love, and any day now she'd meet someone she was just as infatuated with.

_Romeo, save me; they're trying to tell me how to feel._

It actually hurt for her to be without him, to not be able to touch him, speak to him, or listen to his heartbeat.

_This love is difficult, but it's real._

She'd write to him again, and again.

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._

_It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

She'd wait for him at their spot in the forest, but he'd never show up.

_I got tired of waiting,_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

She was shocked to see his elegant owl waiting on her dresser, a letter in his beak, the front of the envelope printed simply "G."

_My faith in you was fading_

He begged her to come to their spot at exactly sunset.

_When I met you on the outskirts of town._

She was planning on being strong when she saw him. She was going to brush him off, tell him it was too late. But when she saw him in the distance, she ran towards him, tears streaming down her face.

_And I said, "Romeo, save me – I've been feeling so alone."_

They held each other, and she asked why he never wrote back anymore; never met her in the forest.

"_I keep waiting for you but you never come."_

She asked if he even loved her anymore, her voice breaking, more tears coming.

"_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think-"_

He pulled away from her, grabbed her hands, looked her in the eye, and dropped to one knee.

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

"Marry me."

"What? You're crazy…"

"I'm serious. Ginevra Weasley, please become Ginevra Malfoy. Or Ginevra Weasley-Malfoy. Or Ginevra Mafloy-Weasley. I don't really care. Just be mine."

_"Marry me, Juliet. You'll never have to be alone."_

"Are you sure about this?" she asked, skeptically.

"I've never been surer about anything else," he replied confidently.

"_I love you and that's all I really know."_

"And our families…?" she asked, starting to get used to the idea.

"I took care of everything."

"So they're all dead then?"

He chuckled and said, "No. I've just explained the situation, and basically told them if they ever want to see their children grow up, they better be at the wedding, supporting the both of us. No one is ruining this."

"_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress;_

He continued, "So… what do you say?"

"Is this really happening?"

"Absobloodylutely."

"Then… yes. Yes yes yes. I love you Draco Malfoy."

"_It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes'."_

A/N: Read. Review. Send the love!


	5. Bring Me To Life

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ginny, Draco, Death Eaters, Evanescence, and many many other things I would enjoy having ownership of. Like a car that isn't currently falling apart. Or a loft apartment. Or Tom Felton.

**A/N:** This is "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence. I don't particularly love Evanescence, but I like this song, and I randomly heard it the other day and decided I should write a DG fic. Enjoy.

Ice blue on golden brown. To the world, he was cold, emotionless. She could see through it.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

She could see his pain, his inability to change his fate. He was helpless, hopeless.

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb._

He used to laugh, albeit at others' expenses, but at least he had the ability.

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold,_

She knew she could save him.

_Until you find it there and lead it back home._

He hoped she was right.

_Wake me up, wake me up inside._

But he highly doubted it.

_I can't wake up, wake me up inside._

It all began in his sixth year. He was given a mission, if not carried out, the penalty was death. He was numb inside. She had noticed.

_Save me. Call my name and save me from the dark._

It was midnight. He was sitting under a tree, facing the lake; moon reflecting off of his pale hair. He gave a dry sob. He couldn't even cry anymore.

_Wake me up, bid my blood to run._

He heard footsteps and pulled himself together. Putting his metaphorical mask back on; the one he'd been wearing for months.

_I can't wake up, before I come undone._

She looked down at him, red hair falling forward into her face. "Are you okay, Draco?"

"We on a first name basis now, Weaselette?" he drawled, trying to drown out the screaming in his head.

"You're not you anymore. I'm worried. Don't do this to yourself, whatever is bothering you, you need someone."

"Are you saying you can be that someone?" he said it in a tone that implied how ridiculous the idea was. But was that a twinge of… hope?

"If you'll let me," she replied blatantly, sitting down, facing him.

_Save me, save me from the nothing I've become._

He said nothing. Just stared at her. Her deep red hair seemed to sparkle, her brown eyes giving him a look of understanding, hope, curiosity.

"Fine," she said, sighing and shaking her head. She stood up, and began walking back towards the castle.

A tear ran down his cheek. He touched his index finger to his cool skin, just to see if it was real. He hadn't cried in months. What was this girl doing to him?

"Ginny! Wait!"

_Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me._

She turned around slowly. When she saw him fall to his knees, she ran to his side. Pulling his head into her lap and stroking his hair gently, she watched him begin to cry. Heaving sobs, tears tasting of salt running down his thin face; his gaunt cheeks, his pointed nose, his perfect pink lips, paled with exhaustion.

_Breathe into me and make me real,_

_Bring me to life._

He told her he was given a mission, but wouldn't tell her what it was, although she swore she'd never tell. She said she'd protect him, or at least hold his hand when he needed it.

_Wake me up, wake me up inside._

He wasn't sure he believed her. But her hands were warm, and her hair was soft, and she was the only thing that could make him feel alive again.

_I can't wake up, wake me up inside._

She proved it to him when he finally carried out his assignment, or at least tried to. The night after Dumbledore died, she'd gone looking for Draco. When she found him under their tree, crying silently, he expected her to hex him. She pulled his head into her lap, stroking his hair, like their very first night together.

_Save me, call my name and save me from the dark._

She gently wiped away his tears, and kissed him softly. He felt his blood pumping in his veins, the screaming in his head had stopped; he was finally alive.

_Wake me up, bid my blood to run._

His kissed her back, fiercely, trying with all of his might to hold onto that brilliant feeling; the feeling of being whole.

_I can't wake up, before I come undone._

His hands were in her hair, her tongue in his mouth, neither of them understanding the world, only holding on to existence through each other.

_Save me, save me from the nothing I've become._

He couldn't imagine why he'd become involved with the Dark Lord in the first place; why he didn't stand up to his father, why he didn't join Dumbledore's side.

_I've been living a lie._

But he knew there was nothing he could do about it now, the bridges were burned, he had hurt innocent people, and there was no coming back from that.

_There's nothing inside._

She wouldn't stand for his excuses.

_Bring me to life._

But she had to leave with her family. Summer had come, and they'd be keeping a close eye on her after the events of the former year and the Dark Lord's rise to power.

_Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling._

He was in Malfoy Manor at a Death Eater meeting. No matter the season, it seemed to always be cold. He couldn't keep focused; he just stared blankly at all of the pale faces surrounded by dark cloaks, thinking of her.

_Only you are the life among the dead._

The only thing keeping him going were memories of her. When recent memories of her were getting repetitive and couldn't keep him as sane as when they were fresh, he tried to remember her when she was younger. She was beautiful even then; broken and naive, but beautiful. Why had he never noticed before?

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

He spent the majority of his summer alone, not speaking to anyone. He would stay in bed most of the day, or spend his time wandering the grounds. He ate alone.

_I've been sleeping for a thousand years it seems._

He was finally seeing the people around him, people he'd looked up to, the people who raised him, for who they really were; murderers and thieves.

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

Even with these new inner discoveries, he still could not communicate, he was not himself. She was gone.

_Without thought, without voice, without a soul_

He wrote to her, begging to see her.

_Don't let me die here_

He wanted to tell her he'd changed his mind. To take him back with her to the Burrow.

_There must be something more_

She sent him a letter back, simply saying, "Yes. Tonight. 11 PM."

_Bring me to life._

He heard a tap on his window at 10:47. He grinned for the first time in months when he saw a wave of red hair, flowing in the wind. Ginny had arrived by broomstick.

_Wake me up, wake me up inside._

He opened his window, and helped her in. She kissed him softly; he could feel his heart beating faster.

_I can't wake up, wake me up inside._

"Take me with you," he said in what seemed to be one breath. He didn't want to give himself an opportunity to change his mind.

"To… where exactly?" she replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I want to join… your side. I want to help The Order. I want to help you," he replied, grabbing her hand.

_Save me, call my name and save me from the dark._

For the first time since he'd known her, she seemed to have no idea what to say. Her mouth went dry. There were no words, just the pulsing of the two hands, grasped together with a mind-blowing intensity.

_Wake me up, bid my blood to run._

"Are you sure? This isn't going to be easy…" she replied, warning him of what was to come.

_I can't wake up, wake me up inside._

He looked around the dark room, and listened to his father's voice which traveled from down the hall. There would be another Death Eater meeting later that evening. He was coming to retrieve him. Draco had never been so sure about anything in his whole life.

_Save me, save me from the nothing I've become._

He replied, "_I've been living a lie… There's nothing inside…_"

She touched his cheek, "Oh Draco…"

He dropped down to one knee, still clutching her hand, looked her dead in the eye and said, "_Bring me to life_."

**A/N:** Read. Review. Make me smile. Tell a joke.


	6. Let It Be

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Luna, Ollivander, their situation, or Malfoy's dungeon. All JKR on that one. I also don't own the song Let It Be, The Beatles have that one covered. But, if you didn't already know that, I beg you to stop reading this story, and go outside. Clearly you've not left the house since 1960.

**A/N:** I usually don't write any Luna, which actually is a bit strange because she's my favorite character. Not just in Harry Potter, either. She's my favorite literary character in general. I really do adore her. Tell me how I did, maybe I'll write more Luna. And if I do, I can imagine future Luna writings will probably be less depressing.

Let It Be

She had been in the dungeon for quite some time; it could have been days, or months, but it was hard to really say. She was surrounded by nothing but darkness and the sobs of her fellow captives, and her breathing had become shallow due to the effects of the dampness on her previously healthy lungs. But she would prevail- she always had. She knew she had to be strong for her father, for Ginny, for Harry, for Ron, for the others in the dungeon, for Dumbledore's Army, for the side of good.

Luna shut her weary eyes and attempted sleep, but was woken by the hacking cough of Ollivander, her fellow inmate and newest friend. She sat up and walked towards where she knew he'd be lying. Feeling her way to the floor, she sat, cradling the old man's head in her lap. She spoke if soft tones, willing him to sleep, promising tomorrow would be better. He did not believe her- merely asked how she stayed so positive when all seemed so bleak and empty.

She brushed his thinning hair away from his face and sang quietly, "When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me, speaking words of wisdom, let it be." Luna continued, lifting her face towards what she hoped would one day be the sky, "And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me, speaking words of wisdom, let it be."

Ollivander hummed to her tune, his lower tones harmonizing her soprano voice. "Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be."

Luna slowly stood, pulling the man up with her. He hadn't moved about in ages, and while she had his spirits lifted, she would do as much to help him as she could. She clasped his shriveled hands in hers and began to sway gently. She continued to sing, a bit louder now, "And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree, there will be an answer, let it be. For though they may be parted there is still a chance that they will see, there will be an answer. Let it be." He began to twirl her about, her long, pale blonde hair swinging every which way. "Let it be, let it be… Let it be, let it be… Yeah, there will be an answer, let it be… Let it be, let it be… Let it be, let it be, whisper words of wisdom, let it be. Let it be, let it be… Let it be, yeah, let it be, whisper words of wisdom, let it be."

Luna dropped her friend's hands and made her way towards the door. She could see a small crack of light filtering out underneath it. "And when the night is cloudy, there is still a light that shines on me, shine on until tomorrow, let it be." Her voice grew even louder, and stronger, "I wake up to the sound of music, mother Mary comes to me, speaking words of wisdom, let it be. Yeah, let it be, let it be… Let it be, yeah, let it be. There will be an answer, let it be." She tripped over a stair, in an attempt to move closer to the faint light. Her voice broke as she submitted to the sobs that had been trying to escape all along. Ollivander came up beside her, put a long arm around her slender shoulders, and finished her song as her tears dampened his filthy shirt and dripped to the stone floor. "Let it be, let it be… Let it be, yeah, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be…"


End file.
